Que vida la mia!
by 0o-Ann-o0
Summary: Que vida la mia, trata de una historia de amor y humor. Una historia donde unos adolescentes viviran las mayores experiencias de sus vidas. Hace falta una discusión para entender lo que sientes?. RR plis!
1. Prologo

Que vida la Mía!

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews. Tengo que decir, que los personajes no son mios jejeje(como todo el mundo ya sabe XD).

El primer capi, sera un prologo, como una introducción, para que sepan de que va el fic

Cap. 1-. Prologo

Unos hermosos ojos verdes, se abrian por enesima vez, y es que, no podia dormir… Tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza. Se sentia, confusa, triste, porque sabia que todo lo que hoy le habia dicho james era cierto.. Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto con cuidado de su cama. Se dirigió a la ventana, donde se paro a observar a sus amigas… La verdad es que ellas tampoco habían pasado un buen día.

Liza, esta castigada con Black y Emy habia discutido con Marc, la verdad es que a Lily no le caia muy bien, y sintio que su amiga sufriera, pero tambien se alegro que lo dejaran, y es que, ese chico era… raro tal vez? No sabia bien como definirlo la verdad…

Se giro para asi quedar frente a la ventana de su habitación, observó las estrellas. Le encantaban, le parecian pequeños mundos donde no existe la preocupación, pequeños mundos, donde no hay dolor, donde puedes vivir y ser feliz y al mismo tiempo, hermosas luces que acompañan a la luna en la bella noche…

De repente un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo al pensar en lo que habia ocurrido hoy, no sabia porque, pero se encontraba fatal, todo lo que el le habia dicho, y es que tenia toda la razón... No pudo vitar que una lagrima cayera de sus ojos y detrás otra, y otra…

FLASH BACK

Lily y James, se encontraban en una de sus tantas discurciones diarias, la gente ya ni se paraba a mirar, simplemente pasaban de largo…

- Eres un estupido! Mira como me has puesto idiota!

- COMO?- Grito un alterado James- Mi culpa? Ja, si no te hubieras puesto delante de mi no se me hubiera caido!

- Tu no tenias porque estar con el maldito caldero de pie y delante de mi mesa!- Dijo Lily tan roja como su cabello…

- Estaba hay porque Lisa me estaba ayudando a que se quedara color verde y no azuL! – Replico este (Lisa era la prima de James, se llevaban genial desde chiquititos)

- Sabes que? Dejalo Potter, no eres mas que el niñato arrogante y egocentrico que nunca cambiara!- Dijo Lily, para asi darse la vuelta con l aintencion de irse de alli…

-Oh! Mira quien hablo!- Dijo james agarrandola por un brazo y evitando que se fuera de alli…- La sabelotodo! La que se cree superior a los demas, piensas que esas por encima de todos, pero estas muy equivocada! Tu no eres doña perfecta sabes? Te crees que puede insultarme, pisotearme y hacer conmigo lo que te de la gana!. Estoy cansado Evans! Estoy cansado, de ti! Por mucho que cambie, por mucho que intente ser alguien en tu vida, tu sigues tratandome igual! No soy un bicho sabes? Y aunque no lo creas tengo sentimientos! – Dijo este mirandola a los ojos. Al ver que ella no hablaria continuo…- Y aun asi, aunque me sigas tratando como una mierda! Te quiero Evans, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, he intentado cambiar, he hecho todo tan solo por estar un segundo a tu lado! Siempre me he preocupado por ti, nunca te he dejado sola! Y ya no aguanto mas…

Ahora era James el que se iba… Lily, no hizo nada para impedirlo, y se fue en direccion contraria de donde se habia ido el, con lagrimas en los ojos se apoyo en una pared e intento calmarse, cosa que no resulto…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lily se seco rapidamente las lagrimas al notar que Liza tambien se habia despertado y se dirigia hasta donde ella.

- Lils, te ocurr algo?- Dijo esta un poco preocupada por su amiga.

- No, no t epreocupes, tan solo es que no podia dormir…

- Es por lo de James verdad? – Liza conocia demasido bien a su amiga, como para saberlo. Se apoyo en la ventana junto con su amiga y la abrazo mientras lloraba…

- Liz… Es que el tiene razon, e sido una estupida durante todo este tiempo, no m ehe dado cuenta de que yo lo am – Lily se paro en seco, que estaba diciendo? Que lo amaba? A potter? Liza rio para sus adentros, lo sabia, sabia que Lily lo queria.

- Lils, el te quiere, y tu tambien.- Ante este comentario Lily se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, y es que tenia toda la razon, habia sido una tonta, no se habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia en realidad. – Y ahora, duermete vale? Mañana sera otro dia, te prometo que hablare con el.

De verdad?- Dijo Lily un tanto feliz, Liza le asintio con la cabez para luego sonreirle.

" Es cierto, mañana sera otro dia" Susurro Lily antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir por fin.

---------------------------------------------------------

Que les ha parecido? Bueno, esto ha sido como el prologo del fic!

Lo he hecho todo mucho mas rapido, y es que no me gusta esos fics en los que Lily y james se odian, y el le pide tres mil citas al dia, me aburren un poco al ver siempre lo mismo

Espero que les haya gustado! Y dejen reviews porfa!

Adelanto del proximo capi:

- Conversación de James y Liza

- Sirius y Liza cstigados

- Encuentro en las cocinas

- James llorando?

- Rumores de un: Lily x Snape? (FALSO! EH?)

Besos y dejen RR para poner el siguiente capi plis! ( el proximo sera mucho mas largo!)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Que vida la mia!_**

**Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capi!**

**Espero que les guste, y que dejem RR. Tengo qe decirles, que hay algunos puntos que puse como adelanto y que dije que caerian en este capi, pero he preferido, hacer este capi tan solo con los puntos en los que tenga que ver Lily y James, Liza(la conversación) Emy por otro lado y Sirius y Remus… Es decir, que en el proximo capi, si que pondre el castigo de Liza y Sirius, el encuentro enlas cocinas y los rumores de Lily y Snape ok? En este capi, he preferido añadir dos puntos mas que no puse en el adelanto y dejar la conversación Liza james. Ya les dejo, espero que lo lean y les guste**

**Aclaracion: Los personajes de este Fic, no son mios! Jeje, lo tengo que poner…**

* * *

**_Cap 2.- El dia de las lagrimas._**

**"Todas, cuando somos pequeñas, soñamos con un principe azul, con alguien, del que nos enamorariamos y tendriamos unos niños preciosos. Pero con el tiempo, te das cuenta que no todo es color de rosas, que no todo es como lo pintan los cuentos de hadas. ****Es hay, cuando desearias ser una niña, y seguir soñando. es hay cuando querrias seguir siendo aquella inocente niña de 3 años."**

Lily escribia en su diario, lo habia dejado de escribir hace cuatro meses, pero tenia la necesidad de confesarle a alguien todo, de decir todo lo que sentia, de escribir cada uno de sus pensamientos, y de contar inocenemente lo nerviosa que se ponia al ver a James. Hacia dos dias que el joven griffindor le habia dicho aquello, y ella no podia dejar de pensar en el... El al contrario, se comportaba como si ella no existiese, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora, seguia siendo el niño inmaduro que Lily conocio. Pero ya a ella esto no le importaba, lo queria, queria estar a su lado, sentirse protegida y por fin dejar a un lado su orgullo, el mismo que le impedia que de una vez por todas le confesara a James lo mucho que lo queria.

Dejo de escribir, cerro su diario y bajo a la Sala Comun, donde le esperarian Liza y Emy. Hoy era domingo, no habia clase, por eso quedaron alli, para hablar un poco, ya que mañana no se podrian ver, Liza estaria castigada con Sirius, Emy dijo que tenia que hacer nose que y ella, pues ella no haria nada seguramente estaria en la biblioteca o en la sala comun leyendo un libro. Al cruzar el cuadro noto que a penas habia gente y que sus amigas no se encontraban alli. Miro el reloj, eran las 9:00, por eso aun no estaban, habian quedado a las 11:00. una sonrisa tonta se le dibujo en su rostro a notar que James estaba alli, hablando con... Liza?.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- James, te pensaste lo que te dije?- Dijo una esperanzada Liza

- Si, pero no pienso aserlo Liz, no pienso quedar mas en ridiculo por su culpa, ella no siente nada por mi, me lo demuestra cada dia, y estoy harto de ser siempre yo el que intente estar a su lado, estoy harto que me insulte.

- James, la has estado evitando toda una semana, no sabes nada, ella te quiere, Lily es..diferente, a ella le cuesta decirle al que era su "enemigo mortal" que lo quiere.- Dijo Liza como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo. Aunque por otro lado a Lily no le parecia tan normal que su amiga le dijera que lo queria, como habia sido capaz de decirselo? Lily sintio como su rostro se enrojecia, para penas notar diferencia entre su pelo y sus mejillas.Es cierto, lo queria pero... Ahora el lo sabe! Y eso lo cambia todo!

- Liz, te agradezco que intentes solucionar esto, pero no da resultado, no pienso decirle mil veces mas que la quiero, y luego siempre escuchar el mismo, "dejame en paz Potter" " Nunca cambiaras verdad" "Eres un inmaduro!"

- Eso era antes James, ella no se habia dado cuanta de nada, ahora, ahora se dio cuenta lo mucho que te ama, habla con ella, preguntale que es lo que siente por ti, lucha por que un dia salga de sus labios "Te amo James"- Dijo Liza para luego levantarse del sillon - Ahora me tengo que ir, piensatelo ella te quiere. - Dijo Liz antes de subir escaleras arriba casi corriendo y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por otra parte James estaba confuso, seria verdad que Lily lo quiere? O solo lo dijo para que no estuviera triste? Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de James, pero tambien por la de Lily, quien se habia ido de alli pensando en todo lo que Liza le dijo. Ahora James sabria que lo queria! Pero ella tiene un orgullo, jamas diria que eso era cierto, se conocia demasiado bien, nunca seria capaz...

- Evans? - Dijo una voz tras ella, se giro para contemplar el rostro del joven y descubrir que no era ni mas ni menos que Sirius Black, uno de los mejores amigos de James - Estas, estas llorando? - Dijo este un poco sorprendido.

- Yo? - Dijo rapidamene Lily secandose las lagrimas que ni ella sabia que existian y mirando al suelo - Claro que no, solo es que estaba... Pensando.

- A pues vale! Me voy a la sala comun que he quedado con James, cuidate! - Dijo antes de salir pitando de alli.

"Seguro que ahora le cuenta que me vio llorando..." Penso Lily, quien se fue a la biblioteca para despejar un poco su mente.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sirius, entro en la sala comun para encontrarse alli con James y Remus, quienes estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez magico, que como siempre ganaria Remus.

- Hola! - Dijo Sirius sentandose o mejor dicho tirandose sobre el sofa.

- ¬¬ Sirius, mira lo que has echo! No puedes sentarte con mas cuidado? - Grito Remus al ver que gracias a su amigo, las fichas de ajedrez habian caido al suelo.

- Ups, lo siento Remsy - Dijo Sirius poniendo cara de niño bueno (XD, que lindO!)

- Eso no te funciona conmigo ¬¬ - Le reprocho el aludido.

- Oye, donde estabas? Te estuvimos esperando un buen rato.- Pregunto James al saber que luego de esto vendria la pelea diaria de los dos compañeros.

- A, bueno, es que iba por los pasillos y me encontre a Evans... Asi que me pare a ver como estaba solo eso.

- Y como estaba?

- Pues, creo que mal - Dijo este mordiendose una uña - Estaba llorando

- Llorando? - Dijeron Ramus y james al mismo tiempo, la verdad es que estaban un poco sorprendidos, Lily llorando? Nunca la habian visto llorar...

- Si, llorando, ella tambien es una persona, si se siente mal, llora. – Explico Sirius como si fueran unos niños que no entendian nada.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liza habia subido a la habitacion, donde estaba Emy todavia dormida. Corrio las cortinas y la desperto sin mucho tacto la verdad.

- Emy! Despierta! He hablado con James! - Grito Liza haciendo que su amiga se sobresaltara.

- Grrrr, no podrias despertarme como al gente normal! - Reprocho su amiga.

- ¬¬, bueno como te decia he hablado con James.

- Ya? Que hora es? Estaba despierto?

- Si he hablado con el, significa que si estaba despierto Emy, piensa un poco!

- ¬¬ Y que te dijo? - Pregunto Emy haciendo omiso caso al comentario de su amiga.

- Pues me dijo que no, pero hablara con ella.

- O.O?

- Que? Porque me miras asi?

- Si te ha dicho que no, como sabes que habalra con ella?

- Porque lo he visto, estaba triste, y claro, le tuve que decir que Lily lo queria, aunque nose si se lo creyo…- Dijo Liza mirando a la nada.

- O.O'

- Que? Porqe me miras asi?

- Como que porque? Como Lily se entere de que se lo has dicho te mata! - Grito Emy un poco alterada.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras, en la sala comun...

- Sirius, sabes a donde fue?

- Quien?

- OOº

- Como que quien! Lily! Idiota! - grito Remus al ver la expreion de su amigo y la contestación de Sirius

- No me digas idiota! No soy ningun idiota! - Grito "ofendido" Sirius.

- Ya! Callense los dos! Sirius, sabes donde se fue Lily?

- Pues, no, pero se dirigia a la biblio. - Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, ya que James ya se habia ido…

- Para que la querra? - Pregunto Remus, en realidad no se lo habia preguntado a Sirius, era mas una pregunta para si mismo…

- No lo se, pero bueno, me voy que he quedado con Gisele.

- Giselle? No se llamaba Mary?

- Si, esa fue, la de la semana pasada, ahora estoy con Giselle. Cuidate Remsy - Dijo pestañeando como supuestamente una mujer ¬¬º

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

James "caminaba rapido" hacia la biblioteca, no sabia porque, habia sido un impulso, el saber que Lily estaba llorando… Al entrar, noto que estaba casi vacia, tan solo habian dos niñas de 3º y a la ultima mesa Lily, estaba intentando leer un libro, se notaba que no lo leia, ya que lo tenia al revez, º.º, James se acerco a ella, sin saber que le diria, y es que no habia hablado con ella desde aquella tonta discursion, dio un paso atrás, no podria, se pondría nervioso, no sabria que decirle y quedaria como un idiota. Se giro para marcharse…

" Pero que estoy haciendo, soy un Griffindor, soy valiente, soy valiente, venga James tu puedes!" Pensaba james para sus adentros, finalmente decidio volver a girarse y caminar hacia ella.

- Esto… Hola Evans - Mierda! Ya se habia puesto nervioso, inento disimularlo pero fue inútil. Lily se giro con miedo, reconocio esa voz al instante, suplicaba por que no fuera el, al mirarlo, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, que le pasaba! Si algo, dile hola! Pensaba Lily, pero fue inútil, de su boca no salia ni tan siquiera un palabra.

- Bueno, que que lees? - Pregunto James al ver que no le diria nada, se revolvio el cabello y se sento junto a ella.

- Aaa, bueno yo pues e sun libro de…- Lily fue al leer el titulo y noto que lo tenia al revez, rapidamente lo giro e hizo una sonrisita tonta.

- Lily, yo, yo queria preguntarte algo, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Pues, pues habla- Dijo Lily mas nerviosa aun de lo que estaba.

- Veras, después de la pelea he estado pensando, y yo, yo… queria bueno, queria saber que es lo que sientes por mi, es cierto que me quieres Lily? - Pregunto james revolviendose una vez mas el cabello.

Lily estaba atonita, no sabia que decir, no sabia como reaccionar… "Venga dicelo, Lily tu puedes, dile que lo quieres, que siempre lo as querido, dicelo, dile lo que sientes, Lily tu puedes!" Pensaba… Pero las palabras que salieron de su boca, no fueron las que espera ni ella ni el merodeador.

- Yo? Bueno, pues yo… Que voy a sentir por ti? - pregunto indiferente las pelirroja. - No siento nada, sigo pensando que eres el ser mas egocentrico de este mundo, un inmaduro, un imbecil que piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera con las chicas, mirame bien Potter, te odio, eres un niñato y no te soporto! Ni tan siquiera se como no te he dicho que te largaras de aquí ya! Eres un imbecil - Dijo Lily, corriendo hacia la sala comun, miles de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos "pero que he hecho" se repetia una y otra vez, ella o queria decir aquello, no sentia nada de lo que dijo, lo queria, havia sido una idiota! Entrop corriendo en la sala comun, y salio de nuevo hacia el lago, Sirius y Remus se quedaron sorprendidos, al igual que Liza y Emy, quienes ya corrian detrás de su amiga, bueno, esto no era del todo cierto, Liza se habia parado en la puerta, retrocedio unos pasos, se giro y corrio en busca de James, sabia que esto tenia que ver con el, sabia que habia hablado con ella

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un asombrado james se encontraba aun en la biblioteca, sentia como el mundo se le venia encima, como todo era de color negro. De pronto su vida habia cambiado, todo era mierda. Se sentia como una mierda, como el ser mas imbecil y estupido de la Tierra. Unas lagrimas brotaron por sus ojos, y detrás otra, y otra no tenia fuerzas, todo habia sido una estupidez, como no se habia dado cuenta de que Evans, jamas se fijaria en el, como no se habia dado cuenta de que ella nunca cambiaria.

- James? - Escucho una voz pero ni tan siquiera se inmuto, no miro, no quiera saber nada de nadie, solo queria pensar y estar solo pero al mismo tiempo acompañado. - Ey… - Dijo Liza abrazandolo con fuerza al notar que este estaba llorando. James, necesitaba el apoyo de Liza, ella era como una hermana, asi que tambienla abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba como un niño. Liza estaba sorprendia, pero mas aun se quedaron cuando los dos merodeadores restantes veian a su amigo llorar en los brazos de Liza. Ella hizo un gesto para que se fueran, estos, sin poner resistencia se fueron, sabian que Liza y james se querian muchisimo…

- James, dime, que ha pasado? - Pregunto secandole alguna de las lagrimas que caian de sus ojos avellana…

- Lizz, he sido un estupido! No puedo creer como no me he dado cuenta de todo, no soy mas que un imbecil! Como pude creer que ella sentia algo por mi, como pude creer que ella me diria por fin que me queria…- Y asi, James le conto todo y cada una de las palabras que Lily habia usado para describir a James. Liza estaba furiosa con su amiga, ella queria a James, lo queria como a un hermano, no consentiria que Lily lo tratara asi, de ninguna forma, aunque ella era su amiga no queria que su primo sufriera de esa manera.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Emy corria detrás de Lily, no le fue facil alcanzarla pero finalmente lego hasta ella, la agarro por el brazo y la giro para asi quedar frente a ella. Se notaba que Lily estaba fatal, que algo grave habia pasado, o por lo menos algo que realmente le habia dolido. Emy abrazo a su amiga sin pregunar nada… Sbaia que Lily lo diria sola.

- Emy, he sido una boba! Le he dicho cosas horribles, soy, soy una imbecil, le dije cosas que no sentia, no me atrevi a decirle lo mucho que le quiero… Daria cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, por que este dia nunca hubiera ocurrido…

- Lils, tranquila, venga, cuentamelo si? - Lily le conto todo lo que habia pasado, todo lo que le habia dicho.

- Ya paso Lils, tranquilizate si? - Emy sabia perfectamente que su amiga se habia pasado bastante, pero no pensaba reprocharle nada, ella necesitaba su apoyo.

Una histerica Liza corria hasta donde estaban ellas. Emy y Lily la miraban asombradas…

- Tu - Dijo señalando a Lily con el dedo - Eres eres una… agg! Como pudistes Lils, como pudistes decirle todo aquello e? No te puedes imaginar como esta James, el el te quiere, es cierto lo que dice! Tu jamas lo comprenderas, nunca lo trataras como a una persona! Es mi primo joder! Lo quiero Lily, lo quiero muchisimo, fui yo quien le dijo que hablara contigo, pero ahora me arrepiento - Liza fue interrumpida por Emy…

- Lizz callate! - grito esta, Lia no le hizo el menor caso

- Lo unico que hace es preocuparse por ti! Lo unico que quiere es que lo mires de una vez por todas y seas capaz de no decir nada! De demostrarle que no eres como el cree que eres ahora! Estaba llorando Lily, lloraba como un niño en mis brazos, nunca habia visto llorar a James, no desde que teniamos 4 años! Te has pasado Lilian, te has pasado y mucho!

- Liza callate! - Grito de nuevo Emy, el llanto de Lily ahora era aun mas grande, pero Liza tenia razon se habia pasado, mucho…

Liza se giro y volvio a la sala comun, dejando a Lily y a Emy alli. Lily simplemente lloraba, pero Emy, estaba cabreada con su amiga? Lily necesitaba su apoyo! Es cierto que james es su primo, pero no debio decirle todo aquello a Lily.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno pues hasta aquí llego! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Se que es un poco "tragico" este capi, pero queria hacerlo asi, disculpen por no poner los puntos de adelanto, pero es que me salio la inspiración asi, en el proximo si que los pondre  
Le queria dar las gracias por los reviews, espero que este tambien les guste!**

**LadyCornamenta: Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Claro que en cuanto pueda me leere el tuyo! Es cierto que hay algunos fics que me aburren cuando estan siempre peleando, pero hay otros en los que me rio mucho. Besoss y espero que te guste este tmb!**

**KARLA GILMORE: me alegra que te haya gustado XD. En cuanto tenga un hueco, me lee tu fic ok? Espero que este tmb te guste… Besoss!**

**PSD: Este capi ha sido mas largo eh?**


End file.
